


All I Gave You

by Misobox, SomeoneImSure



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misobox/pseuds/Misobox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneImSure/pseuds/SomeoneImSure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely AU.</p>
<p>
Yule Ivanova is a seemingly average college student. She carries a good job as a coffee barista, and makes decent grades in her classes. However, she's the daughter of Robert Ivanova, a brilliant man who discovered a formula for synthetic energon. When her father went missing under mysterious circumstances, Decepticon attentions began to shift to Yule for answers. The Decepticons sent out Alice to get as much infourmation as she could on Yule and her father. As time goes on, Alice and Yule establish a seemingly genuine friendship, but Alice wishes to use Yule for her own gains and exploits. When the tables turn, Autobot interference is mandatory to keep Yule out of Decepticon hands, but what good is protection if all you do is fight with your guardian?</p><p>
As her life gets progressively more frustrating and confusing, Yule begins to learn about a side of her life she was kept in the dark about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Gave You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy it. Critique is highly encouraged, and very welcomed. So are suggestions! English is not my first language, and I figured writing would help me strengthen my skills. Sorry this is so short, I just really wanted to get this ship sailing.

“Yule! Run!” His voice echoed through my mind, rebounding through my brain as the poor little cells scrambled to process it. “I'm not leaving you!” I screamed, groping in the dark to find him. “Please! Save yourself! Save it!” As soon as he said that, my brain fired and feet carried me away. They sprinted across broken glass and shards of metal; yet, I felt no pain. Something grabbed my hair and yanked me backwards, and threw me across the floor. My body skittered and rolled across the ground as my hands flailed to give me some support. As I looked up to search for an open escape opportunity, two piercing red eyes met mine, an---

“YULE! Wake up! You're screaming again. You woke the whole floor up.” I shot up in a cold sweat, my heart racing like I had just run a marathon. It was dim, and my eyes struggled to adjust for a moment before my vision became clear. My roommate Alice stared down at me with a strange look of worry in her eyes. There was a pause as I took in my surroundings, and finally relaxed. Alice sat down by my feet and continued to meet my gaze with her concern.

“Are you okay?” She finally asked hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer she might receive. I nodded, grabbing my water bottle from the desk next to my bed and chugging on it relentlessly. “Was it... about that again?” Alice knew what my night terrors were about, but never judged me. She had been there, she understood. “... Yes.” I finally responded, my fingers tapping worriedly.

Alice and I sat in a strange silence for a good ten minutes before I spoke up again. “They killed my father. I know you were there and all, but it just feels so surreal, like it never happened. You know? It all feels like a big dream, especially when I remember it in my dreams.” She chuckled sadly. “Yeah, I know what you mean. It's good you're talking about it, though. It helps the human psyche to talk about things.” I glanced at her with a bit of confusion. The way she said that kind of threw me off, but I dismissed it.

There was another pause, but it felt uncomfortable this time. “Do you want me to stay in here with you?” Alice inquired, her head quirking slightly to the left as she asked the question. I nodded and let out a sigh. “Yes, please. We have work in the morning on the same shift, anyway.” I scooted over and she moved to my side. The dorm beds were twin, but we were both small enough to fit snugly.

We had formed a rather strange sister-like bond in the time we dormed together, and she would sleep with me when I had night terrors. Some people were weirded out by it, but we knew where we sat in our relationship and friendship. Alice leaned over the side of the bed, and clicked out the desk lamp she had turned on when she came in here, and laid back down. Within a few minutes, she was out like the lamp. As I turned back over, I let out a long breath, and closed my eyes to follow her into sleep.


End file.
